


Life With the Big Four

by WizardHallow



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging with the Big Four can be a pain, but also tons of fun. I'm Erin and I'm an honorary member of the big four. Most people ask how I put up with them and I honestly don't know how I do it. I just do. Any-who hope you enjoy my story of day to day shenanigans pulled by Jack, anger issues from Merida, new inventions from Hiccup, art and clothes and being a peacemaker by Rapunzel, and whatever it is I do. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straight Hair and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda bad at writing right now, so I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to improve I would love to know about it, and I just hope you enjoy!

"FROST!!" Merida screamed in pure rage down the corridor.

"WHAT" Jack yelled back.

It was early in the morning and something happened. No one knew what. Hiccup was sitting calmly at the dining table in the little kitchenette, and Rapunzel was finishing up cooking breakfast. I had slept over at their place to finish a project with Rapunzel... Which never got completely finished.... Bullocks. Got to remember that... 

Moving on....

Stepping out of the spare room I slept in I looked over to Hiccup who seemed to be writing/drawing in his notebook again. "Hic?"

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled in my general direction.

"What's going on down there?" I asked in regards to the bickering duo down the hall.

Rapunzel responded looking up at me,"Apparently Jack straightened half of Merida's hair while she slept. Though I don't know how he did it without waking her. Want some breakfast?"

she was so calm like this was a regular occurrence. Did this happen on a regular basis? One had to wonder...

"Just let me get dressed. I'll be there in five."  
To myself I mumbled,"Best be dressed I guess."

The bickering down the hall had stopped, and Jack came sauntering by before I had a chance to close my door all the way. 

"Mornin' Erin!" He said with a chipper wave like he hadn't just been bickering with the Scottish archer down the hall.

"You too, Jack." I said as I closed my door. 

"What to wear... What to wear..." Searching the bags I brought I picked a deep navy skirt that hugged my hips nicely, a black crop top with a lacey back, and a pair green high tops.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I had just finished changing and was brushing my short purple waves, when someone knocked harshly and incessantly on my door.  
"Just a second, Merida!" I ran over and opened the door quickly just as straighteners were thrust in my face.

"FIX IT"

I took the straighteners from her and gave her hair a once over. She really was a sight.  
I internally scowled at what Jack had done. Though I had to hand it to him, he actually did a good job. 

"C'mere." I ushered Merida into my room and sat her on a stool I found under the desk. I quickly plugged in the straighteners to heat up while I got a good look at her.

"Thanks..." 

"No problem, though I got to ask why'd you come to me not Punzie?"

"Yer not cookin' and I know ye can fix me hair quicker then she can at te mo'ent."

"Well I'm honored, want me to do anything specific while I'm at it?"

"Could ye braid it or somethin' so it do'ent drag on te floor?"

"Yep!" I replied cheerily getting right to work on the other have of her bushy mane. 

*Time Skip Brought to you by Jack's Stupidity*

"Alright it's all straight, want to see before I braid it?" I marveled at her now straight hair which had a good two feet on the carpet below her seat. 

"Naw just go ahead an braid it. It's nothin' I haven't seen befer."

"Okay" I began the long process of french-braiding her fiery locks.

*Time skip to breakfast, Cause FOOD!*

I walked in before Merida grabbing the vacant seat by Hiccup and filling the plate Punz handed me with a mumbled thanks.

Hiccup and Jack were talking about something or other, but that abruptly stopped when Punzie announced,"MERIDA! You look so pretty!!!" and proceeded to rush over and look from all angles to see Merida's straight hair.

I kicked Jack in the shin under the table as I elbowed Hiccup in the side and Merida red-faced in embarrassment shouted at them,"What're ye starin' at? Haven't ye seen a girl befer?"

"Well yeah, but..." Jack trailed off after that.

"But wha??" Merida screeched. And yes I mean screeched. Not a pleasant sound at 9 am.

"Well we haven't exactly seen you with straight hair before. You look good." Hiccup to the rescue!

"You did a good job Erin. And Merida you look beautiful." Rapunzel smiled brightly at the room. She then proceeded to hand Merida a plate and took a seat on my other side, forcing her to sit by Jack. They never have gotten along all that well. Oh well.

*Time Skip Brought to you by Merida's flat hair*

Hiccup stood up after the last of us finished eating and collected the dishes from everyone with silent thanks. I was working steadily on my project with Punzie, she was hand sewing the main seams on one of my new designs so I could run it through my sewing machine when I got home. I was steadily drawing out another design that came to me mid-way through breakfast. Jack had gone of to track practice at the college, and Merida was off at the archery range. I had been meaning to go freshen up my skills, but being a literature and fashion major was a lot of work.

"Hey Erin, wanna take a break and go for a walk?" Hiccup sounded hopeful, and kind of nervous... I wonder what was up.

"Yeah I'd love to, is that okay with you Punzie?"

"Yep! I'm almost done here and Pascal needs fed so you go ahead."

"Okay! Let's go Hic." With a big stretch as I stood I headed towards Hiccup and the freedom of fresh air.


	2. The big Question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup has a question for me, and something is brought out into the open about Jack and Merida...

Hiccup and I start our walk in comfortable silence on our way to the favorite route we always take. Of course I had to be the one to break the silence... 

"Sooo..... What's up? You seem to be thinking really hard." His face has his 'I can't solve this problem face'. At least that's what I call it.

"Erm... Well I guess I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit... I mean without the other's...." He looked so nervous. I wonder what was running through his head.... 

I guess I should probably give you a little back story on me and Hiccup, right? Well here it is, I met Hiccup my first semester at Zalzburg College. We were taking the same English and American Sign Language courses and ended up getting paired up for an activity in ASL. We had to introduce ourselves without talking. It was so hard at first, but then it was just hilarious! after that we became good friends and he introduced me to Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack. I already knew Jack a bit, and was good friends with Sandy and Bunny. Currently it is out second semester and well you know what happened earlier.... 

Back to the present conversation....

"Without the others?" 

"Well yeah...." We had just reach the bridge overlooking the river that runs around the campus and through Willowbrook (the city Zalzburg resides in).

"I wanted to ask you something..." He looked so nervous... 

"Yeah...?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to scare him away, but subtly crossing my fingers behind my back hoping he is going to ask what i think he's going to ask

Hiccup scrunched his eyes closed and in one breath burst out,"Wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?" 

"Could you repeat that, slower this time?" I chuckled. 

He then took a deep breath and slowly said,"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" 

"I would love to! I thought you'd never ask!" Just so you guys know I've had a teensy tiny crush on Hiccup since we met... He was just so sweet and kind, a little shy, but once you got him talking about something he really loved you couldn't get him to shut up.... I'm rambling... Sorry... 

"Y-you would?" He stuttered! He is so cute! Lol sorry.... 

"YES! Didn't I just say that?? Haha What did you think I was going to say?" I bet my lucky stars I'm grinning at him like the idiot I am... 

"I honestly didn't know what you were going to say... I kinda always thought you liked Jack..." 

Now that kinda caught me off guard.... 

I burst out almost instantly startling him,"What Jack?! That doofus?? I have never like Jack in that way, he is too much like an obnoxious little brother. Plus he has a mutual crush on a certain redheaded Scottswoman." 

"Wait wait wait. Jack and Merida like each other??? But they HATE each other!" 

We were both laughing after this realization came to be.

"Lol I know! but I think it's just cause they don't know how to tell each other how they feel... You know I have contemplated locking them in a closet till they work this out... Wanna help?" 

*Chuckling* "To be honest I kinda do.... Soo... back to what I asked..." 

"Yes Hiccup I would love to go out with you." I rubbed his arm and grabbed his hand lacing our fingers together. 

My cheeks were flushed, and so were his. 

He was looking at our linked fingers in awe almost, gave mine a squeeze and pulled me into a tight happy hug I immediately returned. "Good, I'm glad"

*Time skip brought to you by the Easter Kangaroo, cause why not.*

We entered the house through the back door with linked hands to find the most unlikely situation either of us thought we would return too... not that it wasn't in the real of possibility.... 

"Umm... Hic?" 

"Yeah... Wanna go out for lunch?" 

"Yep. Can we do Chinese? Chinese sounds good to me..." 

"Yep let's go." 

We immediately turned around headed for his car, and we went to lunch......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! What did they see! 
> 
> Lol Cliffhangers are fun!
> 
> Till next time
> 
> ~WizardHallow


	3. First Date and Odd Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first date with Hiccup!
> 
> What did we see back at the house? Something with Jack maybe? Or Merida?

Previously:

_We entered the house through the backdoor with linked hands to find the most unlikely situation either of us thought we would return to... Not that is wasn't in the realm of possibility..._

 

Hiccup and I are headed to our favorite Chinese place and well trying not to have a heart attack. Good thing we are walking.

"Did you-"

"No Hic, I just  **NOPE**. I got nothin'"

"No theories?"

"None."

"Hmm..."

I should probably explain a few things. The um... Situation, yeah let's go with that. The situation Hiccup and I walked in on was not what we were expecting at all. Flynn (Eugene) had apparently arrived while we were gone and was attempting to well, how should I put this, get rid of Pascal, who was attached to his hand, and ended flinging him into Jack's face, he had just gotten back, which in turn made him fall on top of Merida, who had also just gotten back. It was caos. We left before we were dragged into it.

Back to present peoples.

We arrive at Mitsu's and order our usuals. We are both still very confused and hoping that all will be normal when we get back. I repeat HOPE all will be NORMAL. It's just well I don't have much faith in Flynn or Jack... 

*time-skip cause I suck at dinner conversation*

"So you think everything is okay back at your place?" I'm worried and Hic can tell...

"I'm sure everything is alright. I have faith in Punz after all." He grabs my hand giving it a squeeze.

"I know."

"You okay Erin?"

"Yeah, I just don't want this to end yet is all."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I mean I like spending time with you and not being teased or messed with by Jack and Merida."

"I completely understand. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Hic."

_Will you be my girlfriend?_ he signs to me.

I beam at him and quickly sign,  _Of course! I'd love to!_

Before he can say or sign anything else, I tackle him in a big hug knocking him onto the grass beside us.

We're both laughing so hard, then I realize just how close our faces are. He does too, leaning up towards me glancing at my lips and back to my eyes, I close the distance touching my lips to his in a sweet kiss. Our first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I got a bout of inspiration and this was all I could write without messing it up! I hope you enjoy anyways! 
> 
> Comments Kudos and suggestions always welcome!
> 
> Have a wonderful day my lovelies!
> 
> Erin/Amara


End file.
